4:03
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: It's 4:03 and Randy can't sleep. What's keeping him from precious dreams of vipers and other devious things? M for language and later smut. TWO-shot.
1. If You Only Knew

**A/N By request, I am posting this early :D**

**I need a break from my more serious stories… so here's a TWO-Shot. Yes, I said TWO. You get TWO chapters of Candy awesomeness. I sincerely hope you enjoy! I just noticed that I always write in Randy's view…how weird. I think it's easier than Cody's view.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything or anyone.**

**~DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

_[If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread]_

Open eyes, close eyes; open eyes again. Roll over. Arms above head; one arm down. Flip pillow over; exchange for another. Why can't I fall the fuck asleep, damn it? I flipped on my bedside light and sat up, running a clammy hand over my equally as sweaty forehead.

"Fuck." The clock says 4 am already? I have to be up and ready by six and I haven't slept a wink. God fucking damn it! I tossed my pillow across the room with frustration, knocking things off my cluttered dresser. Last month it would've been neat and organized. Cody has that effect.

_[The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew]_

A piece of paper, crumpled from the many times I'd reread it, landed gently on the ground. I stared at it blankly; I should've thrown it away. The words are ingrained in my head yet I still feel my legs moving; taking me to pick up the thing I least want to look at. Even when I scan it again, I can't comprehend the words from someone so close to me.

Randy, or I guess _Randall_,

This is hard to write. It's probably hard to read… Maybe we both deserve the pain? That's not the point though. I'm leaving. You know why.

The words 'I'm leaving' get stuck in my mind and I find it hard to swallow as I keep reading. Damn it. I'm such a coward.

Don't think it's over. We both know it's not. We need time apart or we're never going to get past this. Not just being on separate brands or in separate room, I mean _space_. One of us has to come to terms with our issues. Neither of us trusts easily.

I laugh coldly at that. No, neither of us trusts easily. I'm a cold hearted prick and he's been hurt countless times.

It was a big leap, us being a "thing", but we fight so often… I want the old us back. 

Find me when you have something honest to say

-Cody

_[I'd sacrifice my beating_

_heart before I lose you_

_I still hold onto the letters_

_You returned]_

That letter should burn in my fireplace but I can't bring myself to cut him out of my mind. No, it's my fault all of this happened. One month ago I had Cody in my arms. Now I'm alone in my room, indulging in my newly developed insomnia.

We could've worked it out. We still can. The relentless days on the road pushed us both to the limit but we could've found a way. Instead, I've lost all contact with one of the most important people in my life.

_[I swear I've lived and learned]_

Picking up my phone off my nightstand, I dial John. If anybody knows what to do, it's Super Cena. He didn't pick up until the fourth ring. "Randy, if you ever call me at two in the morning again, I will come through the phone and kill you."

"Sounds like a party. It's four where I am, dumbass." I await his questions, the ones I know he's going to ask. The silence says it all. He's talked to Cody.

"He's not showing up for anything but his matches, Randy. What exactly did you _do_ to him?" John questioned, still sounding groggy. I sighed. How to explain…

_[It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you lying next to me I_

_Toss and turn like the sea]_

"We've just…we've been fighting. I don't know, John. I wanted to give him a push, help him make a name. He went off on me, man. Said it was _his_ fucking life. I know that, I _know_. I just want what's best for him," I stormed, eyeing the rain pouring down in the early hours of the morning.

"Ran, I know you mean well. Codes has to do this on his own. He's only twenty-six, for God's sake. Give the kid a chance! I don't remember you excepting help when you started," John argued. He's right, I was a cocky bastard.

_[If I drown tonight, bring me_

_Back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me]_

"I know," I snapped, stopping my pacing and flopping back on my bed. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?" John sighed on the other end of the line. That could mean anything. I hope it's good.

"…Yes," John hesitated. "He's not… he's just a little pale and thin… I guess?" John mumbled awkwardly. "Look, Randy, talk to him. I'm not going to play messenger. Call him, come find him, just…_figure it out_." I frowned as the line went dead. Damn it, John! I tossed my phone at the wall, careful not to put too much force. Last time I broke my phone in a fit of rage, it cost a hell of a lot of money to get everything replaced.

_[The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew]_

There's no doubt in my mind that coming to find him is exactly what Codes wants me to do. There are really no moves I can make that will lead me to him. Every step I make that takes me closer, he takes one further away. I'd approached him more than once and each time he would escape before we could talk.

The pillows felt unwelcome and the empty bed felt cold. It's been so long since I was truly _alone_. Sure, Cody and I don't _always_ share a room but there was still the feeling of knowing we could if we wanted to. It wasn't like this. This is like knowing there is nobody to come home to because you've gone and fucked it all up. And I did. All because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

_[If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong]_

I went and told him that he'd be getting a push. I told him about the Big Show feud because I thought he'd be happy. Instead, I just screwed it up. I told him it was _my_ idea. It was but that's beside the point. I know I should've let him do it on his own but I care so much. I love my baby boy. I'd never want to hurt him.

Of course, my uncontrollable temper tantrums don't exactly help. But damn it, I can't help it. Anger get's the best of me and I don't have a way to let it out. The gym used to help but I would work myself into oblivion. Cody did have his way of helping, the occasional roll in the sheets can be…relieving.

_[If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone]_

I'll get him back. I know that because he said we're not done. John thinks so. But the trust problems we're going to need to work on. Being without Cody for a week is like being without oxygen, underwater, for an hour. Like I'm drowning.

_[I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent]_

After some sleep, I'll do it. I'll go find him. I'll suck it the fuck up and go find him. I need to bring him home. I don't do _alone_ very well. It's a bit uncommon for me. Maybe I should learn to handle it better. At least I haven't started drinking yet.

_[If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn]_

* * *

**A/N So, here is part one. I _will_ be writing in Cody's view next. Shinedown is such a great band! I'm going to see them live some day! **

**Review if you wish~**


	2. I'll Follow You

**A/N Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter :D SMUT in this chapter. It's not hardcore or rough, just sweet and warm.**

**Song: I'll Follow You – Shinedown (Check out the new album _Amaryllis)_**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Damn it. I wish.**

* * *

**Cody's View this time :D He's so adorable but he's a cheeky bastard on screen.**

* * *

_[If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade]_

Day in, day out, same routine. I miss Randy. I really do. I'm not even mad anymore but it's just so awkward between us. I hate awkward situations and they always wind up with me feeling stupid. Of course, I did have a right to be angry but c'mon. He could at least come find me and apologize…right?

I pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans; might as well go out for a walk. I don't even need to be at the arena until five and it's what, like two? I wonder what Randy's doing. What if he doesn't even care anymore? I don't think I could face that. I wouldn't give him up for the world. He just doesn't get that!

_[And all my doubt is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this space]_

One fight shouldn't end us. I think we're stronger than that. I left that note so he'd finally get it. We're not over but he needs to realize I'm not little Cody Runnels anymore. If anything, he should be the one to know that best. He fucking trained me.

The rain pouring outside was as depressing as my mood. The streets of St. Louis were crowded but after being here with Randy between shows so often, it was a comfort. Nobody looked at me. Not that I really expected them to. My hood was up and I looked like any other joe schmo walking around town. The sounds of traffic were lulling and I walked in random directions.

_[The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound.]_

My mind started to wander and somehow I dredged up the memory of my first meeting with RKO. My dad had laughed at my enthusiasm. "Cody, calm down. He only became a champion at 19." I smirked and chuckled quietly. Well, it was impressive when I met him so I think my enthusiasm was expected.

Randy wasn't as quiet as he is now. I remember his cocky ass attitude and the grin he was wearing. I might have been a little star struck… just a little. Oh, so many memories and so many are still to come. Maybe it'll be a while but once both of us can figure things out, I'm ready to make it a lasting relationship.

_[I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm]_

If only my feet hadn't taken me here. I looked up at the home of Randy Orton. The one I've been living in for almost a year. I still have my apartment back in Marietta but this is more permanent. Something that's a step out of my comfort zone.

The key is still in my pocket. I don't know if I can exactly just walk in. Maybe I'm not mad but Randy might be having a 'moment'. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. The lovable Viper does in fact have some fucking anger problems. He's got 99 problems and anger is ALL of them.

But, he does express emotion. In the ring, as a rookie, I always thought he was a robot. Maybe I read to many comic books… Anyways, he never cracked a smile in the ring unless he was inflicting torturous pain. Outside the ring he's a lovable jerk but never during a match. During a match he's cold, calculating, and completely in the zone. It's scary if you're on the other end.

_[I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you down]_

He must not be home. All the lights are off. There's no way he'd be asleep at two in the afternoon. Well, actually, any of us would love to sleep around the clock. Hell, I'd sleep for days if I could actually sleep soundly. I set my keys on the kitchen counter, kicking off my shoes and padding over to the stairs.

I could some music but it was really quiet. Either Ran left the radio on, something he does _all the fucking time_, or he's up there. Confrontation with Randy is never fun. Kinda like taking all my comic books and ripping the pages out one at a time. It's like we go one step forward and six steps back. He just get's so focused on specific little things and I can't get him to just _listen_.

I love Randy, I do, but god, learn to let things go! If I'm not mad and he's not mad then why in the hell are we still fighting when we could be fucking?

_[You can have the money and the world_

_The angels and the pearls]_

On the way up, I debate ways I could make my point. Maybe I should let him talk first. I don't see why this should be so hard anyways. First, we've been _together_ a year and friends even longer. Hopefully he'll listen to me. I pushed open the door to our room and found him completely passed out. I'm pretty sure he was supposed to be at meeting this morning…

He looks calm when he sleeps. Not that I'm creeping on him or anything but well, he's cute. I could just lay there with him, I miss being in his arms. They're strong, more so than mine and I feel accepted. I'm not exactly the most liked in the locker room. Even Teddy and Ran can't do much about that. Who wouldn't pick on the little guy?

_[Even trademark the color blue  
Just like the tower we never built  
In the shadow of all the guilt]_

Turning off the radio, I sat down next to Randy and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He scooted closer and rested a hand close to my hip. His touch is warm. Maybe we blew this fight out of proportion. We only separated for what? A week? I don't even think this was a bad fight. Why in the world did I keep myself from Randy Orton?

He rolled over slightly and I sighed. I should wake him up to fix this but I don't want that relaxed look to go away. He get's so fucking worked up. He's a moody fucker but I guess I'm not that much better. Perfect match, right?

His eyes fluttered open and he stretched those long tan arms. When he looked up at me I kind of expected him to be pissed. One warm hand slipped around my wrist and he yanked me down. We laid there face to face and he closed his eyes again. "Randy…"

"No, quiet."

_[When the other hand was pointed at you  
Yeah the first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound]_

"I'm sorry," I choked and he smirked. The hand that yanked me down rested on the back of my neck. All the awkwardness and stress built up between us over this past week melted. "We let stupid stuff get in the way, didn't we?"

"How about we forget that?" Randy suggested and his voice rumbled in his chest that was pressed against mine. That smirk, the one that assures me that everything is alright, drew a smile out of me. I leaned forward and made a considerate effort to keep the kiss chaste.

"Forgotten," I chuckled, smirking myself. He drew me closer, kissing my jaw lightly. "I thought you had somewhere to be?" I questioned, leaning away to expose my neck. I'm not about to object to his affections. The Viper knows how to work his charm.

"I'm right here," he purred, hand running along my t-shirt covered chest. I shuddered but if his hands can roam, so can mine. "Let go." I hate how he can make me melt so fast. Do I even have a fraction of the effect on him as he does on me?

_[I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace]_

He slipped my clothes off but I wouldn't have noticed if we were under the covers together. Ran lifted the blankets up so I could slide under. Cheater; he's only wearing boxers already. His thumb started tracing my hip bones and good God does that feel amazing. "Randy." He took a sharp intake of breath before snapping his hips into mine.

His skin is soft and all that baby oil they rub him down with sure as hell keeps it that way. I don't mind. Fingertips skimmed my spine all the way to my lower back. A slow burn to the bed is more my style than his… I gave him four more seconds to be soft and gentle before I flipped us over. "Codes, what are you doing?"

"I thought we could be a little rough?" I grinned and he smirked back. I sat on his hips and we were nose to nose when he sat up. "What?" He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"This is my apology. Just sit back and enjoy." Hands wandered down my sides and lifted me up at the hips. "This is going to be slow." Pushing me back so I was sitting on his thighs, Randy stroked himself with only a hiss escaping his lips.

_[I'll follow you down to where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side]_

"That's my job," I murmured, swatting his hand away. I hate doing nothing while he gets to be all hot and bothered. He shrugged and let me do as I pleased. I didn't miss him reaching over and grabbing lube. I started gently stroking the 'V' of his hips, admiring the muscles there. Wrestling sure pays off when it comes to our bodies. There are millions of 'Marry me, Randy' signs out bad he's mine.

Cool liquid poured over my lower back and my hands stopped momentarily. "Don't stop or it's gonna hurt. You know that, Cody," Randy scolded dryly. Rolling my eyes, I continued to work my hands up and down his shaft gently. The shill of the lube wore off but it spilled down my back where Randy swirled it with his fingers.

Two of those fingers led a slow descent as I traced the skin of his thighs. "Alright, slow it is," I laughed. I snapped my mouth shut when he slid a single finger in me. Some noise in the back of my throat came out strangled and every sensation was a little overbearing.

_[There's nowhere else that I would rather be  
I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye  
I'll guide you through the deep, I'll keep you close to me!]_

"You're leading," Randy sighed and let go of my hips when I was fully seated on him. He never gives up control. Something's changed. Might as well enjoy it while I can, right? I reached forward and ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his ribs. His abs twitched as he waited for me to move.

Slow. I've gotta go slow. That's fucking hard to do since he feels so good. I missed him so much and this is just damn… I lifted my body up and dropped down slowly, enjoying the skin being dragged over my nerves. Randy's hands latched back onto my hips but I pushed them off.

"Come on, Codes," Randy whispered. It's the quietest he's ever spoken to me.

_[If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
I'll follow you down]_

* * *

"Sweet and gentle isn't really your thing…" I mumbled as we lay back in the bed with heaving breaths. His dark gray-blue eyes stared back at me silently, reflecting me.

"You're my thing," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead. "Sorry, that was fucking corny, I couldn't help it. It's not my thing but you leaving was a little bit of a shock. What we were doing wasn't working."

"So, you still want it to work?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes like I had.

"No, I fucked you nice and slow because I was horny. Of course I want it to fucking work. It's not easy to switch the roles. I mean, you tried to start the rough thing but I mean was that for you or me?" Randy stretched his arms over his head and I rested my head on his chest. We'd never really been the type to openly talk about things. We know how the other feels but I guess maybe we need to say it more.

Everyone always says you should tell the people close to you how much you love them before it's too late. I think that's stupid but saying it makes it real. "So, we're all good? If we fight, it shouldn't come to us splitting for a week, Ran. I don't like being away from you."

"_You_ don't like it? Codes, I called John six days in a row at fucking odd hours of the night. We're gonna have some major ass kickings waiting for us when we get back to work." I snorted.

"At least I'll only get one. You blew off whatever it was you had to do today, remember?" Randy froze.

"…Shit. Vince is gonna have my ass on a platter," he growled and I threw a leg over his waist.

"Not before I have it one more time." He looked at me with more alert eyes and shifted as I flipped us over so he was on bottom once again. "Make-up sex. I like the ring of that," I chuckled.

"Cheeky bastard."

* * *

**A/N Whew, long one. This was my attempt at making it a bit more _sweet_ than passionate because they can't always be rough with each other, y'know? **

**Writing in Cody's view isn't my strong point but I want to keep working on it because I like his character. Suggestions on improvement are quite welcome!**

**Once again, I LOVE Shinedown and I actually found this song on YouTube. Then I drove out to Target thirty minutes later and bought the album. **

**Anyways, this is the last of the shorter stories I'm going to do for a while. I'm going to try and focus a little more on the longer ones like One Last Chance, Grow A Set, and Follow You Home. **

**Thank you to all reviewers AND readers.**

**Review if you would like to~**


End file.
